Du bist mîn
by quaffy
Summary: mein erster oneshot.ein drama. mit meinen beiden lieblingsfiguren.hoffe es gefällt euch.Das vorkommende Gedicht ist nicht meine Erfindung, sondern stammt aus dem Mittelalter und ist ein geheimes Liebesgedicht.


_** Du bist min **_

Das Wasser, grünlich trüb, bewegte sich geräuschlos um die weiß-rosa Seerosen.

Sie bewegten sich im Kreis. Tanzten zur Musik des leichten Sommerwindes um ihre eigene Achse. Kleine ungeladene Gäste, Libellen, segelten über das kühle Tanzparkett und unterbrachen die wohltuende Stille mit bassartigen Klängen. Ihr leichtes Summen verlor sich aber im Rascheln der vielen Laubbäume, die wie Riesen aus der weichen Erde ragten und weite Schatten über das saftig-grüne Gras warfen. Blumen in allen Farben, verlockten Bienen mit ihrem süßlichen Nektar. Das fröhliche Singkonzert der Vögel in den Kronen der Bäume, schien das Gequake und Geschnatter einer Entenfamilie zum Wettstreit herauszufordern. Zwei Schwäne von atemberaubender Schönheit, schwammen friedlich durch den Blütenstaub an der Wasseroberfläche und ihr reines Gefieder wurde von einer strahlenden Sonne erleuchtet. Ein wolkenloser Himmel verlieh der wunderbaren Kulisse eine unvergessliche Atmosphäre. Der perfekte Sommertag. Warm, hell und voll von verführerischen Düften.

Am Teichufer, auf einem sonnenbeschienenen Fleck Wiede, saß sie.

Ihr weißes Sommerkleid verziert mit kleinen Blümchen, schmiegte sich um ihren schönen Körper. Das, von feurigen Sonnenstrahlen beschienene hellbraune Haar, umrahmte ihr herzförmiges Gesicht. Ihre vor Wärme strahlenden kastanienbraunen Augen, richteten den träumerischen Blick auf den kleinen Teich. Sie sah den Schwänen zu, wie sie elegant und liebevoll die Hälse ineinander verschlangen. Eine Träne tropfte in den Teich und hinterließ für kurze Zeit kleine Kreise auf der Wasseroberfläche.

Das Mädchen war schön.

Schön war auch das Stück Natur an dem es sich befand. Hell erleuchtet und freundlich, doch könnten jederzeit graue Wolken vorbeiziehen und die Idylle vernichten.

In ihr herrschte Traurigkeit und Einsamkeit. Sie war verzweifelt, wusste nicht weiter. Ihre Gedanken schwirrten geradezu im Nichts. Obwohl sie klug war, kam sie nicht auf einen grünen Zweig. Der Schmerz in ihrem Herzen betäubte alles andere in ihrem Körper und verbreitete die Pein in alle Muskeln und Glieder. Ihr war kalt.

Ihr wärmendes Lächeln hatte sie verlernt. Früher fiel es ihr nicht schwer glücklich zu sein. Ununterbrochen zu grinsen tat sie doch am liebsten. Niemand kannte sie anders. Das hübsche, intelligente, liebenswürdige Mädchen. Sein Mädchen. Der tragischste Verlust hat ihr alles Glück geraubt. Derjenige, der ihr am meisten bedeutete, der ihr einen Grund zu leben und zu lachen gab, der sie verstand wie kein anderer und ihr sein Herz versprach, verschwand mit dem ihren. Er war nicht mehr da. Er nahm sie nicht in seine Arme, wenn es ihr schlecht ging.

Die Haarsträhnen fielen ihr ins Gesicht, weil er sie nicht mehr liebevoll zurückstrich. Keiner hatte sie so gut verstanden wie ihr ein und alles. Niemand liebte sie so sehr wie er, der nicht mehr bei ihr war.

Manchmal hörte sie noch seine Stimme, weit entfernt und doch so nah. Sein vertrautes Lachen, das ihr immer den Atem nahm, klang noch in ihren Ohren. Sie vermisste ihn. Seinen warmen Atem an ihrem Hals. Die Stille an sternenreichen gemeinsamen Abenden. Sie vermisste seine Liebe. Seine Augen, die bei ihr immer Bauchkribbeln verursachten. Die stolze Aura, die ihn umgab. Seine Hände auf ihrer Haut.

Ja, ihre Gedanken drehten sich nur um ihn. Im ihren Schatz, den sie nie zu verlieren glaubte. Ein Schatz, der unter lebendiger Erde lag. Fern von ihr, die ohne ihn nicht mehr leben konnte.

Sie schloss die Augen, um die Schönheit um sie herum nicht sehen zu müssen. Es war sein lieblingsort gewesen. Der ruhige Teich mit seien friedlichen Bewohnern. Ein Lebensraum der aus Friedlichkeit bestand. Hier hatten sie früher zusammen gesessen. Stundenlang aneinander gelehnt hatten sie die Zweisamkeit genossen. Das erste Gespräch. Der erste Kuss. Die ersten Berührungen.

Die Tränen gewannen den Kampf und sie öffnete ihre Augen. Da sah sie es. Sein Gesicht, gespiegelt vom Wasser. Seine wunderschönen, blauen Augen strahlten sie an. Sein Lächeln war nicht müde und seine kurzen blonden Haare glänzten golden in der Sonne. Sie drehte sich um und erblickte ihn, direkt vor ihr stehen. Er streckte ihr seine rechte Hand entgegen, die sie langsam entgegen nahm. Ohne den Augenkontakt zu unterbrechen, zog er sie zärtlich zu sich hoch. Kaum stand sie auf ihren Beinen, umarmte sie ihn. Endlich spürte sie wieder seine Wärme. Sein Duft ließ wieder ihre Knie zittern. Wahrscheinlich wäre sie hingefallen wenn er sie nicht an seine Brust gedrückt hätte. Niemand sprach. Sie standen lange so da, bis er dann die Umarmung löste und sie verliebt ansah. Tränen des Glücks rannen über ihre rosigen Wangen. Sein lieblicher Blick änderte sich zu einem spitzbübischen Lächeln und er kam ihr wieder näher. Sie spürte seine Hände auf ihren Hüften und plötzlich einen starken Druck, der sie ins Schwanken brachte und sie rücklings ins Wasser fielen ließ. Er hatte es wieder getan. Genau so wie damals, als er sie in den Teich schmiss um ihr dann im Wasser seine Gefühle für sie zu gestehen.

Nun stand sie wieder hüfttief im Wasser. Triefnass und schöner denn je. Der Junge stand dicht bei ihr und kam ihr noch näher, doch das Mädchenschöpfte Teichwasser voller Blütenstaub in ihre Hände und spritzte ihn an. Eine Wasserschlacht begann. Wie an jenem Tag. Er und Sie. Beide lachten und tobten bis sie erschöpft Waffenstillstand einlegten. Durchnässt lagen sie nun nebeneinander in der Sonne. Sie kuschelte sich an ihn und er summte leise ihre Lieblingsmelodie. Es war so wunderschön und angenehm mit ihm. Sie hatte ihn ja so sehr vermisst. Nun liegt sie bei ihm und spürt sein Herz an seiner ihrer Wange schlagen. Als wäre er wirklich bei ihr. Vielleicht war er es. Es spielte in dem glücklichen Moment keine Rolle. Es war alles in Ordnung. Doch als die Kälte wieder in ihr hochstieg, die nassen Kleider noch immer an ihrem Körper hingen, wurde sie sich der Situation bewusst. Er war doch tot. Aber wieso lag er dann hier. So unschuldig und süß. Mit geschlossenen Augen, einem glücklichen Lächeln auf den Lippen und einem schlagenden Herzen. War es möglich? Nein, Tote konnten nicht zum Leben erweckt werden. Sie verwarf den Gedanken. Aber war die Liebe eine starke, wenn nicht die stärkste emotionale Kraft? Sie könnte es doch versuchen. Jetzt wo er doch da war. Sie musste einfach. Entschlossen erhob sie sich und saß nun auf ihren Knien. Ihr Liebster sah sie fragend an, saß ihr aber Sekunden später gegenüber. Sie zückte ihren Zauberstab, einen edel verzierten Holzstab und nickte ihm zu. Auch er hob seinen hoch, so dass sich die Spitzen berührten. Als sie sich noch kurz in die Augen sahen, spürten sie die Zuneigung des anderen. Dann sprach sie mit klarer Stimme, einen alten Zauberspruch. Einen Zauberspruch der Liebe, der nur bei für einander bestimmten Liebenden seine Wirkung erzielte. Sie hatte keinen Zweifel. Er war der einzige für sie. Dies war ihre letzte Gelegenheit ihm ihre Liebe zu bestätigen.

Dû bist min, ich bin din:

des solt dû gewis sin.

dû bist beslozzen

in minem herzen,

verlorn ist daz slüzzelin:

dû muost immer drinne sin.

Aus den Zauberstäben brachen lange weiße und rote Fäden, die sich unter Windungen um die beiden schlossen. Sie schnürten sich um ihre Körper. Silberne Funken sprühten aus seinem Zauberstab. Goldene au ihrem. Wie ein kleines Feuerwerk, das in ihren Bäuchen explodierte. Herzförmige Wasserblasen schwirrten um sie herum. Goldener nebel stieg auf. Sie kamen sich näher. Sie nahm seinen Kopf in ihre freie Hand und zog ihn zu sich runter. Als sich ihre Lippen mit seinen trafen, formte sich der Nebel zu der Gestalt eines Adlers, der seine Flügel spreizte und über ihnen in die Lüfte flog. Es war der leidenschaftlichste Kuss, den sie sich je gegeben hatten. Doch auch der schönste und glücklichste Augenblick nahm sein Ende. Als sie ihre Augen öffnete, sah sie die seinen, wie sie immer mehr verblassten. Sein ganzer Körper schien sich wie der Nebel aufzulösen. Sie wusste, dass er bald nicht mehr bei ihr sein würde. Er würde sie mit ihrem Kummer wieder alleine lassen. Aber es musste so sein. Der Junge hob seine durchsichtige Hand und strich dem Mädchen die Tränen aus den Augen.

„Ich liebe dich." Seine Stimme klang hohl und weit entfernt. Sie blinzelte. Er war verschwunden. Für immer. Sie war allein. Mit ihrer Trauer um ihn. Mit ihrem gebrochenen Herzen. Mit ihrer Liebe.

Die letzten Berührungen. Der letzte Kuss. Das letzte Wiedersehen.

„Ich liebe dich auch."


End file.
